


Il percorso dell'accettazione

by Flan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flan/pseuds/Flan
Summary: Dopo la morte di Tony, Peter decide di andare a trovare Stephen Strange. E' il 26 Dicembre e Peter ancora non riesce a farsene una ragione. Spera che Tony torni da un momento all'altro, ma sa che non lo farà e così prova a cercare delle risposte dallo Stregone Supremo.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark & Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Il percorso dell'accettazione

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction scritta per il Calendario dell'Avvento di Fanwriter.it (Purtroppo non betata, spero non ci siano enormi sfondoni).  
> E' la prima volta che scrivo sugli Avengers se la memoria non m'inganna e niente, c'ho l'ansia. 
> 
> La relazione tra Tony e Strange è mooolto implicita e ce la potete vedere se volete. Non ci sono riferimenti espliciti, ma nella mia testa tra loro c'è stato qualcosa.  
> ps: non so se Stephen abbia un caminetto nel Sancta Sanctorum, facciamo finta di sì?

Peter fissava intensamente il fuoco scoppiettare di fronte ai suoi occhi; la cenere usciva un poco dal caminetto del Sancta Sanctorum di Stephen Strange e lui non sapeva nemmeno cosa stesse facendo lì.

Wong lo aveva accolto e gli aveva chiesto di attendere e che avrebbe avvertito il Dottore della sua presenza. Lui si era semplicemente seduto sul pavimento e aveva aspettato, mentre le fiamme rievocavano nella sua mente immagini spiacevoli.

Tutto quel calore gli ricordava sempre di più il giorno in cui Tony era morto. Il cielo caldo, le tinte sul rosso e l’arancione. La notte ancora si sognava quel momento e non riusciva a toglierlo dalla sua mente.    
Era tutto così sbagliato; se avesse potuto, avrebbe dato il suo vestito, anzi no, tutto il suo corpo, per far tornare Tony.   
Lui era in ogni angolo, sia della sua mente che della città. Lui era l’Eroe, quello con la E maiuscola, quello che il mondo meritava.

E adesso era arrabbiato e si era presentato quel ventisei dicembre alla porta del Sactorum del Dottor Stephen Strange alla ricerca di risposte. Risposte a domande che nemmeno lui conosceva.

Quali voleva che fossero, in fondo? Cosa poteva dirgli se non riversare su di lui la propria rabbia e la propria frustrazione?

Sapeva bene che il Dottore non avrebbe potuto far niente, ma forse sarebbe stato l’unico che avrebbe capito almeno un decimo della sua frustrazione e che, magari, non lo avrebbe giudicato.

  
“Parker,” una voce lo interruppe dai suoi pensieri e Peter scattò in piedi.

“Dottore… Sono venuto qui per-”

Stephen alzò una mano e annuì con la testa.   
“Posso facilmente immaginare la motivazione, ma temo di non avere le risposte che stai cercando.” 

Peter strinse i pugni.

“Come puoi non avere quelle risposte se tu sei l’unico che le ha?”

Stephen alzò il mento e guardò Peter con aria distaccata.

“Lo sai, no? Tu eri l’unico che sapeva tutto! L’unico che sapeva cosa sarebbe successo e hai lasciato che accadesse. Sapevi che si sarebbe sacrificato, sapevi che lo avrebbe fatto perché lui era migliore di tutt-”   
Strange lo interruppe.

“Non definirei Tony Stark il migliore di tutti, o almeno, non umanamente,” ribatté, con una calma invidiabile.

Peter quasi gli saltò alla gola.

“Come puoi dire una cosa simile? Lui si è sacrificato, nessuno di noi lo ha fatto!”    
“Non è totalmente vero.”

“No, certo, noi siamo spariti ma non per nostra volontà!”   
“Penso che ogni eroe presente su quel campo avrebbe dato la vita, se necessario.”   
“Sì, ma nessuno lo ha fatto. Tony sì, Tony ha accettato il rischio e tu lo sapevi. Non farei alcuna predica, fossi in te. Dovremmo semplicemente essere oggettivi e riconoscere che lui è stato un eroe. Uno vero.”

Il Dottore, a quel punto, incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena.

“E dimmi Peter, cos’è quindi che ti porta qui? Vuoi sapere perché ho lasciato che Tony si sacrificasse? Perché non gliel’ho impedito? O forse perché non ho avvisato qualcuno prima?”

Peter aprì la bocca e inspirò forte.

“Sì, ecco. Cominciare con queste risposte mi sembrerebbe già un enorme progresso.”

“A parte il fatto che non ho avuto tempo materiale per avvisare, diciamo che quelle modalità che hai visto erano le uniche per cui la nostra salvezza poteva verificarsi. Nessuno di noi sarebbe qui se anche solo una di quelle variabili fosse cambiata, te ne rendi conto? Il tempo è strettamente intrecciato e anche solo una piccola variazione avrebbe riscontrato un esito diverso. Anche conoscere la conclusione, avrebbe portato ad azioni differenti.”

“E quindi era davvero l’unico modo?”   
Stephen annuì.   
“Per quanto possa valere, Tony ha sempre saputo cosa stava per affrontare. Era cosciente del rischio, forse non da subito, ma da un certo punto in poi sono abbastanza sicuro che non avesse molti dubbi su ciò che sarebbe stato giusto fare. E visto era diventato un uomo migliore, ha deciso di farlo.”   
“Un uomo migliore?” 

“Indubbiamente. Tony Stark era arrivato ad essere la versione migliore di se stesso; hai avuto fortuna a conoscerlo così, come ce l’ho avuta io, suppongo.”

Peter abbassò lo sguardo e allargò le mani, che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto strette in due pugni.

Le lacrime cominciarono a solcare le sue guance e sentì il Dottore avvicinarsi appena; non lo vide però, i suoi occhi erano totalmente appannati.   
“E’ che… io ero lì, il giorno di Natale. Ero a casa e mentre aprivo i regali, speravo che venisse fuori, sai. Che bussasse alla porta e che mi portasse qualcosa, uno di… sai, di quegli aggeggi tecnologici per la mia tuta. Speravo in un biglietto o anche soltanto in un cenno. Niente, invece. Soltanto il silenzio…”   
“E la cosa peggiore del silenzio è quando ti rendi conto che devi scendere a patti con le mancanze, non è così?”   
Peter alzò lo sguardo.

“Fare i conti con il vuoto è la cosa peggiore, Peter. Lo so, credimi. Fin troppo bene. Quando perdi qualcuno l’unica cosa che puoi fare a un certo punto è andare avanti. Renderti conto che era destino, che non poteva succedere niente di diverso. Impari a vivere con i silenzi, con gli spazi vuoti, con i gesti mancati. E’ un lungo processo e non voglio dirti che non proverai dolore nel mentre, perché non è così. Lo proverai e alcune volte sarà straziante, altre volte sarà più facile, invece. Finché, un bel giorno, non ti sveglierai e ti renderai conto che quella presenza è stata parte della tua vita talmente a fondo che poi fa semplicemente parte di te. E quindi…”   
Peter poté quasi giurare di vedere gli occhi del Dottore inumidirsi, ma non lo interruppe. Deglutì e basta, ascoltando quel silenzio e quella paura.   
“E quindi?”

“Ricominci a vivere e a non aspettare più qualcosa che, purtroppo, non può tornare.”

“Ne parli come se conoscessi bene questo sentimento,” sussurrò il ragazzo, rilassandosi un poco e sentendosi stranamente compreso. Non si sarebbe certo aspettato empatia da lui.

“Purtroppo sì, Peter. Non sei l’unico a soffrire. Ognuno porta il peso delle proprie responsabilità,” incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena, rivolgendo lo sguardo in alto, “e alcune sono più pesanti di altre. Tuttavia bisogna farci i conti, volenti o nolenti. Anche se sembro indifferente a tutto, ciò non significa che non ci siano cose che alcune volte mi hanno colpito più di altre…”

A quel punto, Peter fece un altro passo verso di lui e, in tutta risposta, il Dottore si voltò, dandogli le spalle.

“E il Signor Stark fa parte di queste cose?”

Strange reclinò leggermente la testa verso di lui. Aveva un modo di fare sempre un po’ teatrale, almeno agli occhi di Peter. Chissà se era soltanto il suo personaggio.

“Forse.”

Calò il silenzio e il ragazzo si limitò a lanciare uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra; aveva ripreso a nevicare. 

“Vuoi una tazza di tè,  _ bimbo ragno  _ ?”

Peter si illuminò e i suoi occhi divennero lucidi di nuovo. Soltanto Tony lo chiamava così.

“Magari, grazie.” Acconsentì, seguendo lo Stregone nell’altra sala, dove Wong aveva già cominciato a preparare la bevanda calda. 

Forse avrebbe potuto davvero cominciare a convivere con quel peso, a guardare gli spazi in modo diverso, a soffrire la mancanza condividendola col prossimo. Quella chiacchierata con il Dottore aveva cambiato leggermente la sua ottica, perché adesso, per la prima volta, sentiva di non portare più il dolore della perdita da solo. 

Tuttavia, Peter sapeva anche che non sarebbe stato facile e che anche se condividere quel macigno avrebbe reso le cose un po’ più semplici, portare dentro di sé la memoria di Tony, gli sarebbe costato molto e per tanto tempo. Forse troppo.

I suoi desideri non potevano venir espressi da Babbo Natale. Non ci sarebbe stata nessuna entrata teatrale, non ci sarebbe stato nessun regalo tecnologico, nessuna diavoleria, nessun ritorno.    
  


***

“Un pacco per Peter Parker”

Zia May aprì la porta e si ritrovò tra le mani una busta targata Stark Industries destinata a suo nipote.

Sorrise e pensò a quanto sarebbe stato felice di riceverlo.   
Salì le scale e lo appoggiò sulla scrivania della sua camera, lo avrebbe trovato al suo ritorno, circondato da lucine di Natale.

_ “Buon Natale, bimbo ragno.  _

_ Tony Stark” _


End file.
